Fantendo Heroes UNITE!!!
Prologue King Plumber stood on one of Fantendo Castle's numerous balconies, looking over the city below. A strange wind whipped through his beard, and the air seemed to ring with a piercing whistle. He turned to his companion, whom he addressed in a somber tone. "I fear this universe's days are numbered, my friend." His companion remained silent. "These dreams I have been having... tell me, my dear friend, what could they mean?" he asked. "The dark man riding the black horse, the faceless figures, this castle being engulfed in red smoke...". He trailed off, staring at the lights of Fan City, thinking of all it's inhabitants, unaware of his fears. "I fear for the Users of this world, and for all the others who dwell here. Tell me, my friend, what does it mean?" His companion, robed in a dark blue hood, remained silent. "I just hope I am wrong." Chapter 1: A Fight to the Death The Kingdom Key Unlocked clashed blades with a dark, fiery sword in a grassy plain. Oxus was in a battle against his nobody, Bourne. As the blades struck each other, a sharp, ear-ringing sound emitted from them. Oxus grunted as the two Keyblades clashed. "Why do we have to fight?!" cried Oxus, the heat from Bourne's fiery Keyblade making him sweat. "It's my orders..." yelped Bourne. "But you don't have to follow orders!!" barked Oxus, "Together, we can stop the Heartless! Don't tell me you don't want to be good! Look inside yourself, Bourne!" Suddenly, Bourne lifted his blazing Keyblade high in the air and drove it down into the ground, making the grass around the two of them burn and crackle. "I SAID I WAS FOLLOWING ORDERS!!!" screamed Bourne with the full extent of rage in his voice. Oxus's face turned red and hot with anger as he yelled and struck Bourne's Keyblade with his even harder. Chapter 2: The Destruction Of Thunder Moyan was in the woods when a mist appeared out of now where in front of Moyan. Then, right as Moyan was about to run, lighting bolted down around him. He was picked up into the clouds. Then, a mysterious figure popped up, and said "I am Thunder, lord of the storms. You have trespassed through my territory, and I shall destroy you!!". Moyan and Thunder fight, but eventually, after a long battle, Thunder gets beaten by Moyan. Thunder yelps " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Moyan takes his knife up to Thunder and stabs him through the heart, killing him. Moyan runs for cover as lightning comes down and picks up Thunder's dead body up into the heavens. Moyan then, very quickly, walks away, and continues his journey. Chapter 3: Destruction Begins King Plumber was in his throne room when he was called by a loyal servant to come out on his balcony, "Sir, come quickly!" was all he had to hear before he was on the balcony. Immediately he saw the danger that was close at hand, "The Great Destruction has begun!" he cried, "Go Sam, Find the heroes destined to save Fantendo!" Immediately, the servant (Sam) opened a portal and jumped through. Chapter 4: No Regrets Hours had passed since Oxus and Bourne's battle started. The two hares were sweaty and in terrible pain, but their Keyblades still clashed. After a few minutes, Bourne finally gave in and collapsed on the ground, as did Oxus a couple seconds later. And there they layed. Two of the worlds greatest warriors, defeated by themselves. Suddenly, YoshiEgg Nook and Bloop sped to them. Oxus moaned as YoshiEgg helped him to his feet. "He..." said Oxus, "He didn't l-listen... He..." "We know..." said Bloop, "Now, we just need to get you back home." YoshiEgg let out his signature low-pitched "Yup!" as he summoned a shadow ball that engulfed Oxus like a bubble. As they were about to run away, Bourne barked "WAIT!!!" The heroes turned around and waited for Bourne to speak again. "I must follow orders..." croaked Bourne, "Or... They'll kill me..." "Who are they?" asked Oxus. But, before Bourne could respond, red smoke rose from the ground, popped Oxus's bubble, and engulfed all of them and everything around them... Chapter 5: The First Hero Sam landed in a grassy plain, looking around he saw no one for miles. Sighing, he walked along, unsure of where he was. After hours, he thought he saw a house, but, he took only a few more steps before he collapsed from hunger and exhaustion... When he awoke, he was in some bedroom, then he noticed someone standing over him. "Where am I?" he asked the figure, "Crystal Palace." it replied "Follow me!" he followed it through the halls of the palace, "I wonder if he's the hero?" he thought to himself as they entered a large room. "Princes Crystalline!" his guide shouted " I have someone to see you!" A lady rose up from her throne. "Really? Thank you for bringing him Ybrik." she said, "Hello sir, where are you from?" she asked, "I come from a place called Fantendo" Sam replied "I am searching for heroes who can save my kingdom from a Great Destruction, I believe Ybrik to be one of those heroes." "I see" was her reply, "Ybrik you are to go with him, help him gather the other heroes, help him save his kingdom, then you must return." Ybrik bowed and the stood beside Sam, "Let's go!" he said, Sam created a portal and they warped away... Chapter 6: The Final Chance As Moyan approached Fantendo castle, where King Plumber had been, the dark power from The Wasteland threw Moyan off a ledge into the abyss. He was able to grab on to a rock and climbed on top of it. He tried to get up onto the path, but the mist kept pulling him down. Moyan had had enough and leaped ino the abyss, head first. As he was about to hit the ground, a revived Thunder saved his life by catching him. Moyan asked why Thunder saved him and Thunder said "Because, now I see what I can do if I be good, all the advanteges and.....". That was all that could come out before they noticed a bomb, bolting into the ground and suddenly, it hit the ground and went "KKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Thunder and Moyan went flying up in the air, and landed at the top of the hill, they both got up, as alive as ever, and ran into Fantendo Castle. Chapter 7: Darkness' Core Meanwhile, deep in the Void, A dark figure on horseback was laughing "Gwahahaha! Finally I, Querius shall have my revenge! King Plumber will pay for what he did to me!" He turned to a banned user, "Go and awaken The Dark Ones to ensure the destruction of Fantendo!" the user immediately left. "It won't be long now..." Querius asured himself as he entered his private room... Chapter 8: More Heroes Sam and Ybrik were suddenly tossed into a big tree, where they saw a purple squirrel. "Uh...who are you?" The squirrel asked. "My name is Sam." Sam replied. "Do you maybe have any relatives?" "Well, uh...there's my brother, Peanut Jon." The squirrel replied. "Could I see him?" Sam asked. "Sure! Hey Peanut Jon! Someone named Sam's here to see you!" "Thank you, P Nut." A voice replied. Suddenly, a small brown squirrel scurried in. "What do you want, Mr. Sam?" "You see," said Ybrik, "we are looking for some heroes. Maybe you are one?" "Well, I have been slightly heroic from time to time..." Peanut Jon replied. "We need them, for our journey" Said Sam. "I guess I'll come. But, can P Nut come too?" Peanut Jon said. "Yes." Sam replied. "He is also a hero." The four then warped away. Chapter 9: A Light in the Smoke The heroes (and one villain) were now trapped in the mysterious red smoke. They knew that if they kept in the smoke, they would probably pass out from the fumes, so there had to be another way. "They..." coughed Bourne, "You know... They... I can't say their name or else they'll come..." Oxus could barely hear Bourne, and because of a sudden outburst of rage on both of their parts, Oxus and Bourne began to fight once more. YoshiEgg wanted to help, but Bloop held him back. "Let them let their anger out..." said Bloop. About 15 minutes passed and everybody in the smoke began to weave and become nauseous. The smoke was poisoning them... Suddenly, after one more clash of the two warrior's Keyblades, a light appeared in the middle of the smoke, the warrior's Keyblades still touching, and cleared it away around it... Chapter 10: 4 More! They 7 were warped to McBoo's Mansion, where McBoo, Ghoularry, Akro Bat and O'Lantern were. However, they were in a dungeon. "Help!" cried McBoo. "Luigi, Mario and the Toads kidnapped us! Please save us!" "Come on, heroes!" Sam said. "These four are more heroes!" The 7 dashed up the stairs and found Luigi trying to suck up King Boo. Peanut Jon pounced on the Poltergust 3000, which short-circuited it. Luigi got zapped and dropped the key. The 7 and King Boo free McBoo and friends, and the 10 heroes and Sam warped away. Chapter 11: Awaken The banned user soon arrived at the Dark Ones. "Excuse me, Dark Ones?" he said. "Please awaken for me." His only reply was a snore. "Dark Ones?" he asked again. But, one of the dark ones grabbed him and he got stuck. Chapter 12: Fiery Rage A large fireball approached Fantendo Castle, as it got closer the palace got hotter. Finally it came into view and the users began to panic, Everyone was evacuated as the fireball prepared to collide with the castle. Finally, Thunder said farewell to Moyan and charged into the fire, using lightning bolts, he tried to hold back the fire, but finally, he was burnt up and the fireball hit the castle, as he watched, King Plumber knew that all hope was lost... Chapter 13: Darkness Averted The light suddenly got stronger and the two warriors dropped their Keyblades. After about a minute, the light began to dim and the red smoke set in more. The light was revealed to be a Kirby with the mix of the bomb and spark abilities, making it a lightbulb Kirby. The lightbulb Kirby buzzed, then looked at the group. Then, it ran away, giving the others the instinct to follow him, which they did. Chapter 14: Awakening The banned user had gotten free, and he was trying to awaken the Dark Ones again. Suddenly, they disappeared and a scroll fell in their place, the user took the scroll and read it, it said: "Foolish mortal, the dark ones do not reside together, they are scattered apart, hidden before our very eyes, this scroll is the map to them, follow it to awaken them." The user blinked and suddenly the scroll had become a map, it pointed towards the Fantendo Sea the user headed off to find the first Dark One... Chapter 15: Kirby's Lead Kirby led them to where Sam and friends had landed. After Kirby stopped running, Bourne and Oxus continued to fight. "Why, it's YoshiEgg Nook!" cried McBoo. "Is he a hero?" "He sure is!" replied Sam. "Hero?" Bloop asked. Sam explained, and then told YoshiEgg and Bloop that they heroes. So, the twelve left with Bourne and Oxus still fighting. Chapter 16: The Fantendo Sea The user soon arrived at the Fantendo Sea, and he saw that the scroll that turned into a map was now just a map of the Fantendo Sea. He saw that under the sea in the very center was the first dark one. Unfortunately, he can't swim. "Oh, come on!" He complained. He then saw a sub, and hopped in. Chapter 17: Pokemon Stadium The twelve soon arrived at Pokemon Stadium, where a Pikachu and a Squirtle were fighting. Soon, Sam decides that the Pikachu was the 12th hero. After the battle, he walked up. "Pika?" asked the Pikachu, who is known as Chuchuchu. "Would you come with us?" Sam asked. "You are a hero we need." "Pika, pik chu?" answered Chuchuchu, apparentely saying yes. The 13 left, sure that they were very close. Chapter 18: Wait! With Oxus and Bourne still fighting and the others gone, the little lightbulb Kirby was left alone. As the others were walking away, the lightbulb Kirby ran in front of them and frantically buzzed. "And who is this?" asked Ybrik, "A hero?" "Not sure..." said Sam. YoshiEgg Nook let out another low-pitched "Yup!" and pointed to the lightbulb Kirby, then circled his finger around the thirteen friends. The others looked at him in astonishment and confusion. "I think what he's trying to say is that we should let this little guy join us. After all, he did ''save us from that weird smoke..." "Then, it's settled..." said Sam, "This little lightbulb Kirby will join us!" The lightbulb Kirby lit up and buzzed with happiness as he jumped up and down. Then, the fourteen left, Oxus and Bourne still fighting... Chapter 19: It's-a me! The fourteen soon found that they had been warped to the Mushroom Kingdom. They saw a purple Mario, who had a D on his hat. "I believe that is Dario," said Sam, "the fourteenth hero." Dario heard this, and asked what it meant. After it was explained, he joined. Chapter 20: Shadow Puppets Having already awoken six Dark Ones, the banned user looked at his map to see where the final one was, strangely, it wasn't on the map. Suddenly the map pointed to Fan City, the user immediately headed that way, when he was stopped by 3.14. 3.14 grabbed him and they warped to Querius, then, in a drone-like voice 3.14 said "Here he is master." "Good..." Querius replied "Now 3.14, I am through with you!" He zapped 3.14 with lightning, killing him. "Don't worry." he said to the user, "3.14 was just a mindless puppet, now, YOU SHALL JOIN HIM!" he said as he killed the user, then he fused 3.14 and the user together creating ShadowPuppet: 3.User4 "Oh, how evil you are Querius" he said to himself "AND YOU," he said to the puppet. "GO FIND SAM AND BRING HIM TO ME!!" then, the puppet left. Chapter 21: All Hope Lost Moyan saw as Thunder burned in the flame, when it burned out, Thunder had disinigrated. Moyan entered the castle, King Plumber said "Moyan, hero of Fantendo. You need to find the others and bring them here." Moyan nodded and ran out the door, towards where he thought the others were. He had spent hours looking, looking but no one could be seen. He finaly saw someone and went towards it. Chapter 22: Battle for Sam Moyan saw Sam and friends, and ran towards them. But so did ShadowPuppet: 3.User4! The two raced towards them, but they tied. Moyan jumped towards ShadowPuppet with his knife, but ShadowPuppet sidestepped. The heroes saw this, so P Nut took out a Nutty Bomb and started to light it, but Sam stopped him. "We must leave this place while they are fighting." Sam said. The fifteen ran off, but before they could get away, ShadowPuppet used dark power to grab Sam and escape. Moyan and the heroes ran. Chapter 23: Where is Sam? "Who was that," asked Peanut Jon, "and what did he want with Sam?" "I don't know who he is," replied Moyan, "but I believe that he is working for Querius." "But what does Querius want with Sam?" asked McBoo. "I still don't know, but we need to find him before too late." "Well, what are we waiting for?" asked P Nut. "Let's find them!" The 15 dashed off, hoping to find Sam. Chapter 24: Battle for Sam 2 Moyan and friends saw ShadowPuppet and Sam running towards Querius' palace and chased after him. ShadowPuppet saw them and ran faster, detirmend to get there first. But Peanut Jon and P Nut grabbed everyone and they scurried in front of ShadowPuppet. Dario shot a fireball towards ShadowPuppet, but he dodged. Moyan started to throw his knife, but Ybrik stopped him. "You might hit Sam!" Ybrik took out his hammer and dashed up and hit ShadowPuppet in the head, but the hammer went straight through him. "Huh?" Chuchuchu tossed a lightning bolt. He wasn't hurt. "Pika?" ShadowPuppet ran towards Querius' palace, but Moyan stabbed him and he was once again 3.14 and Banned User. "W-what happened?" asked the user. "Querius must of fused you 2." Moyan said. They ran into Querius' palace and saw Querius. "What are you doing here?" Moyan took out his knife. "We are here to kill you." he replied. "No, you will not!" Querius shouted. He made him self fly and escaped, in the direction of King Plumber and Fantendo Castle. "Come on! We must run!" shouted Sam and Moyan. They all ran off. Chapter 25: Dark Ones Arise The 18 run to Fantendo Castle. Querius takes out a sword. He stabs towards King Plumber and kills him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screams Sam. "Dark Ones!" 6 of the dark ones appear and take King Plumber away. Then, they charge towards Sam. He is slowly lifted and suddenly, he drops the 7th dark one. "Huh?" asked Sam. "Bwa ha ha!" laughed Querius. "Now I have the 7 Dark Ones, I can rule Fantendo!" Millions of Banned Users start to appear and incircle Sam and friends. Chapter 26: The Rescue Attempt Meanwhile Micool the master quickly comes to the kingdom using the power of blazing sword to strike Querius. A direct hit. Then Querius looks right into his eyes Micool suddenly turns into stone. Leaving his minions the Micool Guys sitting ducks with no orders to obey. They run but the other Banned users block the exit., Chapter 27: The Final Stand Sam and co. watched as Querius flew into Fantendo Castle's ruins, when he came back out, he had the User Crystal! "NO!" shouted Sam as he watched Querius absorb the crystal... Meanwhile Oxus and Bourne finished their fight and they realized that they were alone. "Hey" said Oxus, "Where did everybody go?" Suddenly, they heard someone scream. "It's coming from Fantendo Castle." said Bourne, "Let's go!" Oxus replied, they ran towards the castle. Chapter 28: Querius Bourne and Oxus arrived to see Querius about the shatter Micool the Master. But, a Micool guy was smart enough to jump into the way and push Querius. His name was Mick Cool. Querius gets angry and starts to kill Mick, but Peanut Jon freed Micool and Micool saved Mick. Querius then becomes USER:QUERIUSISEVIL and summons the Dark Ones and the Banned Users to kill all of them. Moyan quickly stabbed the banned users, and the Dark Ones were scared by McBoo. P Nut then layed a Nutty Bomb to kill Querius, but Querius escaped. Chuchuchu zapped Querius and he got hurt majorly, and therefore dropped King Plumber. Dario fed King Plumber a 1-up mushroom and told him to run. Micool the Master calls in more Micool Guys to attack, but they were all knocked out. "I only have one choice..." said Querius as he rose into the air. He summoned the void and it began to suck up Fantendo Castle... Chapter 29: The Companion Revealed Then, a dark blue shape flew through the air. It was covered in a dark blue robe, it's face hidden in a deep hood. King Plumber turned and shouted, "My friend! You have come!" It was his mysterious companion. The figure pulled out a long, curved sword, and landed on Querius's chest. "What th-" Querius was cut off in mid sentence as the sword dug deep into his chest. His dark eyes widened, and his mouth fell slack. Purple smoke flowed like blood flowed from the gaping wound."I was so close..." he trailed off as the light left his eyes. The figure gave Querius's chest a kick, and leapt off, onto the castle, where everyone was. The lifeless body of Querius floated off into the Void. When the figure reached the ground, his hood had falen off. Unten smiled. Querius was dead. Everyone cheered, and King Plumber walked up to Unten and embraced him. "My dear friend," he said. "You have saved us all." "Um, I hate to be pessimistic," said Oxus. "But the castle is still being sucked into the void." Chapter 30: The Void Unten looked up at the Void, which was engulfing more and more of the castle. Plumber looked as well. "Surely, my friend," he said to Unten. "There must be some other way." Unten gave a sad smile, and shook his head no. "You are right, my friend," said Plumber. "This is the only way. This is all my fault. I could have stopped it a long time ago. I made Querius what he was. I fostered his ambitions when he was still a User, and they proved to be too great to control." He looked at all of the assembled people. "Please forgive my foolishness." He looked at the Void turned back to Unten. "It is time, my friend. I shall miss you dearly." Unten smiled, and he floated up into the Void, his arms raised high. And he was gone. The Void was in it's original posistion, floating above Fantendo, the castle back to normal. Everyone bowed there heads. A tear fell from Plumber's whiskery face and plopped onto the stones of the tower they were standing on. But then, he smiled. "Fantendo is safe." He said. Chapter 31: The End. Or is It? At that moment, Indi555 burst through the door. "Where's the bad guy? I'll blow 'em into the Void! Show 'em to me! I saw the Void, and rushed straight here!" Everyone was laughing. "What, may I ask, what in Fantendo is so stinkin' funny?" he asked. "Um, Indi?" said Plumber. "Sorry, but, uh... you're a few minutes late. The villain is gone." "That is so not fair!" said Indi. "How can there be an Epic final boss fight without me?" "Well," said Oxus, pointing to the Void. "You may have a chance to fight still." Everyone looked up. "''Holy crap," said Indi. "Yup!" agreed YoshiEgg Nook. Chapter 32:The void won't end! The void kept getting bigger it wouldn't stop! Unten tried to stop it but it wouldn't stop growing.Plumber was flabbergasted.Even though Querius was defeated the void kept doubling in size.Would the kingdom be lost in an endless void forever? Chapter 33: The Solution Sam realized something "The User Crystal is still missing!" he said. "By my grandfather's marmalade, he right!" King Plumber said "That's why we're being sucked into the void!" Bourne noticed a compass where Unten had been. "Hey!" he said. "It's pointing towards the Fan Crystal" everyone looked at it "Let's see, according to the compass, the Crystal's in Forest of Fan!" said Plumber "Sam, you and the heroes go find the Crystal. We'll stay here and rebuild!" "Okay!" said Sam. he and the heroes headed towards the Forest of Fan... Chapter 34: Crystal Hunt Sam and co. arrived at the entrance to the Forest of Fan. As they began to enter, a voice stopped them. "Halt!" was all it said. Suddenly, in a tornado of light, Unten's face appeared. "The Crystal is in the evil part of the forest. Take the Light Sword to fight through it." he vanished, leaving behind the sword he killed Querius with. Sam took it, and his appearance changed so that he resembled Unten. Then, they entered the Forest... Chapter 35: Monsters of Fan Sam began to lead the heroes through the forest. Suddenly, they heard a growl. "H-h-hello?" said Sam. Another growl. "A-anyone there?" Suddenly, 7 shadows appeared and started to move towards them. "AAAAH!" they all screamed. Chapter 36: The Final Heroes "AAAAH!" they all screamed. Suddenly, an eighth shadow appeared. "Who goes there?" 2 more shadows. "Yeah, who goes there?" asked a smaller voice. "We-we're here to find the u-user crystal." "Crystal?" asked the low-voiced voice. He stepped out. It was Bowser! The other 9 shadows were the 9 Koopalings. "Do they mean the crystal you gave me, daddy?" asked Wendy. "I don't know, sweetie." replied Bowser. "Could we see that crystal?" asked Sam. "Um...um..." Elly said. "What?" asked Wendy. "I hid the crystal..." "WHAT?!" screamed Wendy. "Elly," Bowser said, "since you lost it, you must help find it." "Ok..." Elly sighed. Chapter 37: The Crystal Brawl Sam and friends soon found where Elly said she had buried it. "Or I think it is..." they all started digging. They found it! But, the 7 Dark Ones appeared. They started to take the crystal, but everyone began to attack them. They die. The heroes took the crystal and run back to Fantendo Castle as the void ends. Chapter 38: Darktendo Sam placed the Crystal on it's coulumn in Fantendo Castle. "Finally, the destruction's over." he said. "Yes Sam, it's over..." Plumber agreed "Sam..." "Yes sir?" "Will you be my new assistant?" "Yes sir! Thank you sir." Plumber left, Sam began to follow but then noticed a smudge of dirt on the crystal. He rubbed it. Suddenly, the crystal started to glow purple, and it flew out of the room. "SAM!!!" Plumber screamed, Sam ran to the balcony where he was. Then, an earthquake began. "Did you rub the User Crystal?" Sam nodded "Uh oh." said Plumber. Suddenly, all of Fantendo was duplicated. The clone floated beside Fantendo. "Oh no..." said Plumber "Darktendo's been, created now lightning storms will plague Fantendo until we solve the problem." "What's the soulution?" asked Sam. "Well, you just-" That's all Plumber got out before purple lightning struck him and he disappeared in a flash of light. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sam. "How will we save Fantendo..." he thought as he watched many users suffer the same fate as Plumber... Chapter 39: Luz's Spark Sam began to weep, all of them bowed their heads. Darktendo's horrors were going to destroy Fantendo and there was nothing they could do about it... Suddenly, Bloop noticed something. "Hey, where did the lightbulb Kirby go?" asked Bloop. "I haven't seen the little guy in a little while..." said Indi, "In fact, I haven't seen him in hours!" The other heroes began frantically calling out names like "Lightby" and "Kirbulb" and things that would fit him. Suddenly, they saw a spark of light beam from the Darktendo gates. There, the heroes saw the lightbulb Kirby going straight into Darktendo. "Hey!!" screamed P Nut, "It's dangerous up there, little fella'!!" Suddenly, an ominous voice from Darktendo uttered "His name is Luz..." and grabbed the lightbulb Kirby into Darktendo with him... Chapter 40: A Light Shall Shine... They watched as Luz vanished into Darktendo... Suddenly, Sam had an idea. "The Light Sword!" he said "Mabye it has a clue!" he looked at the blade, there was an engraving on it: "A light shall shine, destroying the dark. Throw this sword into the spark." Sam read "What spark?" he wondered. Then, he saw Luz's light sparking. "I got it!" he said "HEY LUZ! CATCH!" he threw the sword to Luz. Suddenly, Luz's light shined brighter then ever before, Darktendo vanished and the User Crystal became normal again, Sam grabbed it and put it on it's coulumn, Then they noticed something. Luz and the sword were gone! They all began to weep for Luz, who had sacrificed himself to save Fantendo... Chapter 41: WASN'T he sacrified? Shortly after, two other persons fell out Darktendo. Two Pouchettes, one named Pesh, the other Pashie. Sam said: "Who're you two and why fell you there suddenly?" Pesh said: "Let's say we've got kicked out." Pashie followed: "We were kidnapped by our villain, that crazy Professor E. Vil Oldton." Pesh said again: "Originally, WE were an offer for a deadly beast of Darktendo. He wanted to eat someone with a shiny heart... and Oldton thought about us." Pashie then followed: "But that beast minded that our heart wasn't shiny enough. It should be something with sparks all over". Pesh said: "When we were teleported to the end, we saw another person, a living lightbulb with a shiny sword." "LUZ!!", screamed Sam. Pesh said: "You know him? We though he was the real offer. If he's important, we gotta do something". "Well", said Sam, "I think we should save him!" "All right", said Pesh. Pesh asked to Pashie: "Pashie, now we're free, I think we should call our Pushies." "OK", replied Pashie. A moment later, two platforms with eyes appeared. "These are our Pushies", said Pesh to the gang. "We're going to take a ride on the safest route to that beast's place". Pashie said: "Be gently to them!" But Sam asked: "Aren't you going?" Pesh replied: "Well, originally not, but if you really want..." a monent later, Pesh and Pashie sit on their own Pushies, and both said: "WE'RE IN!" Chapter 42: To the home of the beast - Part 1 "To the beast's lair. Use the safest route!" Screamed Pesh to his Pushy. The Pushy flew. "WOW", said P Nut. "WE'RE FLYING!". "Of course", replied Pesh. "If a Pushy can float, he can also fly!" Pashie said to her Pushy: "Follow him. Else they forget us!" One moment later also Pashie's Pushy flew. Later, Sam asked to Pesh: "How long does it take?" Pesh: "I think 2-4 hours. This is a very long route, you see?" "By the way...", asked Sam. "What happens if that beast ate someone with a shiny heart?" "Cruel things", replied Pesh. "The beast is a sort of demon. When he ate someone with a shiny heart, he's the most powerful creature of the universe for at least a week. He'll eat everyone and destroys everything as if it is nothing. If we don't do something, Fantendo will be nothing more than a deserted destructed graveyard". "OHNOO!", screamed P Nut. "Say Pashie", asked McBoo. "How do you know all this?" "Well", said Pashie, "It's a bit strange, but Oldton, our villain, told it self to us. He said that he uses the beast to rule over Fantando with his Robunts. Just after that week." "Sounds pretty evil", replied McBoo. "Even Haunty Mole doesn't have such idea." "Neither the Groo does", said YoshiEgg Nook. "That prof is pretty wicked." Plumber said to Pesh: "I rather think Oldton wouldn't have such idea too. I think there's someone else who got that wicked idea". "Maybe you're right", said Pesh. "But Pashie and I really saw Oldton only." "But, why would that beast hunger right now", asked Sam. "Well, that beast was for a million years asleep. Someone probably dared to awake him. Who that was, I really don't know." "We're at quarter of our journey", said Pashie. "Yeah", said Pesh. "At this point begins minor dangers. If we chose the short path, we got more dangerous dangers". "So we still have to fight?", asked Sam. "Yep, but those are really easy", said Pesh. "Unless whether Oldton or the beast knows we're going on this path..." Chapter 43: To the home of the beast - Part 2 "Well..." said Peanut Jon, "...we're almost there and no sign of anythi-YIKES!" Suddenly he was grabbed by a big beast. "I HUNGRY!" roared the beast. "Don't worry, Peanut Jon!" shouted Micool the master. "We'll save you!" He and Mick jumped up and started to stop the beast, but it was too late. "Oh no..." whined the heroes. "We must continue on without him." sighed Sam. "We must save Luz!" They all continued, without Peanut Jon. Chapter 44: The Beast's Inside Story Meanwhile, Peanut Jon was inside the beast, which looked scary. Suddenly, he saw a bright light. "Luz?" he asked. "Is that you?" The light buzzed and moved towards him. It was Luz! "Do you know how to get out?" Peanut Jon asked. Luz buzzed and shook his head. "Hm..." Peanut Jon said. "Let's keep looking." They traveled around and saw a tube going up, and a tube going down. "Good thing I listened during science. Up is the nose, down is the stomach. Let's try the nose." Luz nodded. They started towards it, but a flap wouldn't let them past. "Hey!" shouted Peanut Jon. "We need up there!" "Too bad." said the Epoglottis. "We'll fight, then!" shouted Peanut Jon. "But this time, it's RPG." RPG BATTLE! Peanut Jon: 10/10 Luz: 15/15 vs. Epiglottis: 5/5 Peanut Jon Attack Type: Final Smash Attack: Charge Target: Luz Effect: Luz can use his Final Smash! Luz Attack Type: FInal Smash Attack: Super Zap Target: Epiglottis Effect: Epiglottis lost 5 HP! DEATH TO ENEMY! END BATTLE!!! The Epiglottis fades and the two continued. They continued up the nose and saw an exit, but it was too steep. Peanut Jon accidently tickled the beast with his tail and they got sneezed out. Chapter 45: Reuniting Peanut Jon and Luz went flying through the air and saw the Pushies. "Look!" cried YoshiEgg. "There they are!" "Well, I guess we can go back then." decided P Nut, "No, cuz we need to kill the beast." An explosion appears as the beast dies. "..." said Pesh. Everyone flies back and asks Peanut Jon and Luz what happened. "We made him sneeze." "He's allergic to squirrels!" laughed Pashie. "Well, that's over." Sam said. Chapter 46: Almost at the beast's Lair "Unfortunately, we cannot stop our journey", said Pesh. "WHAT?", screamed Sam. "Why?" Pesh replied: "Well, If Luz was spit or sneezed out, it would sound pretty obvious that that beast would eat him again. We must defeat him and bring him back to sleep." Pashie: "Pesh is right. If we continue with putting Luz out, then he continues eating him again. We've to fly back." "Luckily, we're almost to the beast's lair", said Pesh. "We-". "STOP!", screamed an evil-looking fellow. He said: "My name. It's The Apprentice. So Master calls me. Me, The Apprentice." "Wait", says Pesh. "Oldton never has such apprentice as you. He creates robots." The Apprentice replied: "My Master. It's not Oldton. Must Oldton also listen to Master. He will also get permission. To rule deserted Fantendo." "Wait", said Plumber. "Isn't your Master..." "Yes", replied The Apprentice. "My Master. It is The Enemy." Category:Fan Fictions Category:Joint Projects